Monster Shuffle
by QueenoftheSerpents
Summary: Mp3 Shuffle Challenge. Pairing: Dr.C/Susan.


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject. **

**Lather, rise, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

Fandom: Dr. Cockroach/Susan (Monsters vs. Aliens)

1. BECAUSE – Across the Universe

Susan sat patiently, waiting for Dr. Cockroach to be ready to go with his latest contraption to return her to normal. She watched him push a few buttons on what looked like a computer, a popcorn machine, and two scramblers from the Area X kitchen. He then handed her a wire. "Put this on the back of your left hand," he instructed. She obeyed, then he went back to his machine, getting ready to start it up. He looked up at her. "Ready, Susan?" She nodded, then asked, "Doctor, why are you doing this for me?" He smiled mysteriously, then replied, "Because."

2. WAX MUSEUM – The Red Thread

After defeating Escargantua in Paris, Monger had given the monsters permission to have a vacation before heading back to the United States. Delighted by the prospect, Link had went to swim in the Seine while B.O.B. had gone with his jello to look at all of the cafes. Dr. Cockroach and Susan had instead elected to go see the Eiffel Tower, as Susan was too large for any of the museums Paris had to offer. They sat beneath the Tower's shadow, enjoying the sounds of the nearby street musicians, not saying a word to each other, not wanting to ruin the most beautiful moment either had ever experienced.

3. WHEN I'M 84 – The Capitol Steps

The monsters had lived in relative peace for several years after Galaxhar's rampage on Earth. Now all of them had aged into...well, older monsters. Susan hadn't changed too much – she already had silver hair – but wrinkles began to make themselves on her face. Dr. C crawled up her arm one day while she stared angrily into the mirror. He gently touched her face and said, "You still look beautiful to me."

4. ALBERTA POSTCARD – Trout Fishing in America

Despite all of the incredible tax dollars sent to Area X, it was not ready for one of the biggest blizzards in US history. The heating system was whining, ready to quit at any second. This was bad news for Dr. C – as part insect, he did not do the cold very well. Susan, at her size, was fairly well off. Then she saw Dr.C – huddled in the corner of their common room, seeking to stay as warm as possible. She gently picked him up and held him in her arms, trying to make him warm. Dr. C sighed, curling into a tight ball in her arms. She smiled down at him as he fell asleep, occasionally mumbling about 'warmth' and 'love her.' She bent down and gently kissed the top of his head, before heading back to her cell to make sure the other guys didn't see this. They'd never let him forget it if they did.

5. BAD DAY – The Chipmunks

Dr. C had finally snapped. None of his experiments were working anymore; he kept coming back to the problem of Susan. Why couldn't he get her back to normal size? Why? It didn't make any sense. He should have been able to cure her in one day. Frustrated with himself, he started banging his head against his cell wall. "Dr.?" came a voice from outside his door. Susan. He gasped, then said, "What is it, my dear?" "Are you all right?" she asked. "Perfectly fine," was his response. Susan paused, then added, "Ok...if you ever need anything, you know you can talk to me, right?" Dr. C sighed. Susan was so sweet. "Yes, my dear. Thank you." He then heard Susan walk away. He then started hitting his head again. He was such an idiot.

6. KINDERLY – The Mediæval Bæbes

They were facing a group of sirens. This left Dr. C and Link totally immobilized from the enchanting voices. Susan and B.O.B. were doing their best to wrangle the winged women, but to no avail. One offered her arms to Dr. C, while a second did the same to Link. "Doctor! No!" Susan screamed. To no avail. The evil women grabbed them and flew off with them. Susan jumped onto Insectosaurus, desperate to get to them before it was too late.

7. OH! DARLING – Across the Universe

Dr. C had once been a human too, and he had some idea about what women liked. He had convinced Monger to allow them some after hours time, and Link to keep B.O.B. out of the way. Tonight was the night. Susan had been shrunk, music and food (well, food for her) had been prepared. He was just waiting for her. When he finally saw her, he let out a soft sigh. She was so beautiful, he loved her so much, he just wanted to tell her everything. He extended his hand to her, offering to dance, which she accepted. The two then twirled away into the late hours of the night.

8. CANDYMAN – Aqua

"What??? How did that even happen?"  
Susan had just found out that she was pregnant. How was that even possible? The only man she had ever...no, it just couldn't be. She sighed. There was no choice but to tell him; he needed to know, and she needed his help. Gulping, she went out to where Dr. C was playing cards with Link and B.O.B. She called out, "Doctor, can I talk to you after you get done with that hand?" Dr. C chuckled. "Of course, my dear. We just finished anyhow." He put his cards down and followed her. "What did you need to talk about?" Susan swallowed again, then said, "I'm pregnant." THUD. Dr. C was down for the count. Susan stared in surprise – this was not quite the reaction she had been expecting from him.

9. SUPER TROUPER – Mamma Mia!

One more mission. There was a mutant lizard in Japan, Tokyo to be precise. When they landed, they could see this guy tearing down buildings, left and right. Without saying a word, they sprang into action, Susan leading the way. She got to him first, trying her best to wrestle him to the group. The lizard growled, and then tried to send fire breath her way. She barely dodged it, but the next one hit her square one. Gasping in pain and badly burned, she knocked his legs from under him and managed to pin him while tranquilizer darts and thick chains were brought out. Once he was secure, she leaned back against Insecto, trying to breathe through the pain. Dr. C was there in an instant, trying his best to reassure her."You did wonderfully back there, Susan," he whispered. "You're a real hero."

10. SUDDENLY I SEE – KT Tunstall

Free at last. Dr. C and Susan had both gotten cures for their conditions, Link had found a home in a river, and B.O.B. was quite happy in the snack food plant where he had been born. (Insecto had died years ago) The first two were out on a walk together, discussing the future. "I just can't believe we're really free," Susan said. Dr. C nodded. "Susan, if you would like, would you care to live with me?" Susan looked at him in surprise. "Really?" "Of course, my dear. I left precautions that in case something happened to me, my home and lab would still be there in a hundred years. And well...I like you." He blushed at that. "I would greatly love it if you would live with me." Susan nodded eagerly. "Of course I will," she said.

* * *

This story is also on DA. Please feel free to leave comments there. .com/art/Monster-Shuffle-1-122899796


End file.
